


Gay Panic At The Disco

by kesdax



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: Three nights of regrets and revelations.





	1. Kate, Carla, Aidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ninjamming-fic for talking through some things with me :)

“Soooo…” The word popped from Carla’s mouth, long and awkward.

Kate Connor said nothing, her brother said nothing and all three of them took a drink, momentarily warding off the clumsy small talk for another few moments.

Whispers followed each swallow and Kate glanced over her shoulder to find numerous eyes darting away from them.

“You'd think people would have better things to talk about,” Kate muttered and glared at Sean behind the bar as he pretended to clean a glass.

“Ignore them,” said Carla. “This time next week, they'll be gossiping over someone else.”

Aidan grunted. “Unless Dad’s got more skeletons in the closet we don't know about.”

“Don't go there,” Kate warned. She could sense the anger radiating from her brother again and really didn't want another fight. Not now. Not in the middle of the Rovers. Not when they were supposed to be having some sort of sibling bonding time. With their  _ sister. _

Kate still couldn't get her head around it. A big sister. When she was a kid, she had often dreamt of what it would be like to trade Aidan in for a sister. Whereas she and Aidan fought over every little thing, when inevitably everything became a competition, Kate and her imaginary sister never argued. They laughed and shared secrets, borrowed each others clothes and went to lots of parties together. In her imaginings, Kate had been the older one, taking her baby sister under her wing, getting her into trouble, but not  _ too _ much trouble.

Now it was real. Except she was the little sister once again.

“You three want more drinks?” Michelle appeared at their table, seemingly out of nowhere.

“No.” Aidan swallowed his beer and slammed the bottle on the table. Hard, like he was pretending the bottle was a club and the surface was Dad’s face.

“Think we'd best call it a night,” said Carla, with half an apologetic smile, half a grimace. 

“No,” said Kate. “Wait.”

Wait for what? This night was a disaster, but she had the ridiculous fear that if Carla got up now, she wouldn't be coming back. That she'd just be any other person who lived on the street. They’d become nothing more than acquaintances, employer and employee. Not sisters.

“One more drink?” she said and cringed over how much it sounded like she was pleading. The whiny youngest sibling, throwing a tantrum because she couldn't get her own way.

“I'm sick of people staring,” said Aidan, already on his feet, pulling on his coat.

“Then let's go somewhere else then,” said Kate. “Into town.  _ Please.” _

She looked between her brother and sister, pulled on the best pathetic looking face that she knew (well, it always worked on Dad, so it was worth a try) and then looked to Michelle for help.

A shrug; Michelle was staying well out of it. Kate couldn't really blame her, so turned her pleading eyes back to her siblings, making them as wide as possible. Tried to even produce a few tears, make them look watery. She wasn’t entirely sure she was successful in that regard, but something appeared to be working.

The sighs Carla and Aidan let out were almost identical. The wary older siblings giving in once again, all for an easier life.

“You're paying for the taxi,” said Aidan with a shrug.

Kate wouldn't let herself grin, not yet, and turned to face Carla. Her sister said nothing for a moment. As weird as this was for Kate and Aidan, it had to be a thousand times worse for Carla.

But she was their  _ sister _ and Kate wanted that to mean more than just a DNA test confirming it. Wanted to know Carla better than just the woman she worked for.

Yet it didn't matter what Kate wanted and how much she wanted it. If Carla didn't… then there was nothing Kate could do.

It was only that moment, waiting for Carla to give her answer, that it occurred to Kate that maybe Carla didn't  _ want _ a little brother and sister. Maybe this whole drinks at the Rovers thing was just her being polite, a way of gentling the blow when she finally told them she wanted nothing to do with either of them or Johnny.

Kate's chest tightened at the thought. Last week she didn't even know she had a sister, now she couldn't bare to lose her.

Although she said nothing, Michelle was staring pointedly at Carla. Some form of silent conversation passed between them and Carla finally spoke.

“Alright,” she said. “But I'm only coming for one drink.”

*

One drink turned into several (at Kate's persistent cajoling; although the more alcohol they consumed, the less she had to beg). Now all three of them were well and truly on their way to being blathered and in no rush to go home.

“Why are all the good looking ones straight and into my brother?” Kate asked, watching Aidan from across the room. It was his round and he had been at the bar for fifteen minutes now, distractedly chatting to the most gorgeous girl Kate had ever seen. She wasn't sure he had even gotten around to ordering the drinks yet.

Carla blinked and peered towards the bar as if looking through a fog. She snorted. “She's well out of his league.”

It wasn't that funny, but Kate couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up her throat. If this was what it meant having an older sister - relentlessly taking the piss out of Aidan - then she was going to love it.

“Isn't that gay bar still across the road?”

“How d’you know it's a gay bar?” asked Kate, frowning around her drink.

Her sister smirked playfully. “Oh, lil sis. I know many things.”

She winked and Kate didn't know whether to laugh or let her jaw drop to the floor. Was Carla just drunk and playful or was she implying something more? She knew plenty of straight girls who went through an “experimental gay phase" - had even helped a few of them herself realise it wasn't just a phase, or more disappointingly (and usually too late for Kate by that point), that that's all it was - but she couldn't imagine Carla being one of them.

Her big sister was full of surprises.

“Come on,” said Carla. She looped her arm around Kate’s and pulled her up from the table.

“But I'm engaged!” Kate blurted and Carla just rolled her eyes.

“So am I. But there's no harm in window shopping. As long as that's all that it is.”

Kate couldn't think of an argument. But she could think of what Caz would say.

_ Why were you in a gay bar? Who were you with? Who did you meet? _

Relentless questions that Kate wouldn't know how to answer. It wasn't often Caz let it show, but she had one hell of a jealous streak. One dumb comment could lead to a heated argument and when their Skype calls were few and far between, arguing was the last thing Kate wanted to do.

“Oi, Aid!” yelled Carla, loud enough for the whole bar to hear. “We're moving on.”

He pouted a little as the girl he was talking to fled at the sight of them. “But I don't wanna go home.” The alcohol made him whine like a five year old.

“Who said anything about going home?” said Carla and led them both outside and across the street.

It wasn't until they were inside, surrounded by men dancing closely with other men, women whispering coyly in other women’s ears, arms wrapped around each other, that Aidan realised where they were.

“This is a gay bar.”

“No shit, Sherlock Homo,” said Carla and dragged him towards the bar. Kate followed behind, enjoying the look of annoyance on her brother’s face.

“But Kate's the only gay one,” he said. “And she's getting married.”

Carla shot him an impatient look. “Do you always have to state the bloody obvious? You can tell who got the brains in this family,” she added, with a grin in Kate's direction. Aidan scowled and swallowed some beer.

They took their drinks to a free table and Kate sat between her siblings like she had done it a thousand times before. It wasn't so weird anymore and she decided she liked it. She liked it a lot.

The music was loud and made it hard to talk properly. Kate didn't mind and Carla didn't need to be heard to nudge her and point out every pretty girl that walked past their table. It seemed like she was enjoying the window shopping more than Kate.

Then one of the women caught Carla’s eye as she pointed and was over at their table before Carla could turn it into an innocent gesture.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” said Carla politely and there was a smile on her face, bright and genuine and obviously designed to make the boys weak in the knees. The girls too, apparently.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I'm actually with my brother and sister.” Carla’s smile turned apologetic, but she did no more to fob off the woman; didn't flash her ring or let on that she was straight.

“Then I'll buy you all a drink.”

When she had disappeared to the bar, Aidan shot Carla an incredulous look.

“What?” Carla shrugged. “A free drink’s a free drink.”

“Now all the gay ones are into my sister,” Kate muttered. She was more amused than annoyed, and was enjoying this side of Carla that she had never gotten to see before.

Carla was looking pleased with herself, eyes sparkling with delight when their free drinks arrived. Their benefactor stood at the bar, toasted them with her own drink, then immediately began chatting up the girl next to her.

“Well,” said Aidan, “that was short lived.”

“What, you don't think I could pull a lesbian?” said Carla. “Because I can pull a lesbian.” There was a challenge in Carla’s eyes. A flash of confidence.

Aidan just shrugged, swallowed some beer carefully, cautiously, like he knew what he was about to step into but it was already too late to back out.

“Bet I can get more numbers in here than you.”

“Well, obviously,” said Aidan. “All the women are gay.”

Carla smirked. “You ain't the only bloke in here.”

And there it was:  _ the challenge. _

Aidan’s eyes widened in understanding. Usually the club had designated gay or lesbian nights, but tonight was a mixture and Kate had already seen several men eyeing up her brother as they passed their table. Aidan had been oblivious, but now he scanned the room and Kate could see the thrum of his competitive streak in the way his muscles twitched. As if he were about to race in a marathon and not pretend to be gay to get as many bloke’s numbers as he could. This was a whole new level of sibling rivalry.

“Loser pays for the taxi home.”

“You're on,” said Carla and they shook on it, downed their drinks and disappeared in opposite directions.

“I'll just sit here on me own then,” said Kate, but no one was there to listen and she felt ridiculous. Exposed. She'd never liked drinking on her own in a pub or a club. She could dance, but again, on her own, that wasn't a very fun prospect.

She pulled out her phone, hoping for a message from Caz, but there was nothing but an email notification for some online shop she had used five years ago and hadn't been on since. A quick  _ miss u babe - k.x  _ and when no reply was immediate, Kate stuffed the phone back in her bag and stumbled her way towards the bar. Maybe if she had added  _ at gay club - wish u were here,  _ Caz would be calling her, questioning her - lightly but determinedly - amd Kate would do her best to reassure her, to soothe Caz with her voice and words she couldn't help but slur.

She didn't know why her brain always lept to that, to Caz being jealous and disapproving. Maybe it was her own guilt. Here Kate was, drunk and having a good time, while Caz was stuck in the middle of nowhere, risking her life.

But that was how it had always been between them. Their entire relationship summed up to merely a few weeks together, the rest over the phone or web cam. And it was so easy to hold back when it was just Caz’s face on a computer screen, flat and fuzzy and flickering as the connection got lost. So easy not to say what she really felt.  _ I miss the idea of you more than you. _

_ I think we're getting married too soon. _

Kate pushed the thoughts away as she elbowed herself a gap at the bar. She was drunk and dwelling on her doubts was never a good idea sober, never mind with several drinks in her. Maybe a few more and she would stop thinking about Caz and her impending wedding all together.

A redhead next to her glared as Kate drew the barman’s attention first. Eyes sharp with annoyance that made Kate wonder how long she had been trying to get served and she shot her a grin to make up for it. When that didn't work, she ordered a second drink and handed over the spare. The woman smiled in thanks and it lit up her whole face.

“You should smile more,” said Kate without thinking. If she had been sober, she would have seen how easily she had slipped into casual flirting mode, would have noticed the push of bodies that forced her to press up against this stranger with the beautiful smile and dazzling red hair.

*

Later, Carla and Aidan found her. She wasn't sure which had won the bet, but they both looked pleased with themselves.

More drinks were bought and spilled and drank. Kate finally got to dance, even if most of it was spent clinging to Carla as she cackled at the sight of Aidan’s awful dance moves.

Carla’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. She reached for Aidan and squashed the three of them together until it felt like Kate couldn't breathe.

“Y’know, I never asked for a brother or sister,” slurred Carla, still managing to sound thoughtful and sincere. “But if I had to pick… I couldn't have picked anyone better.”

Kate and Aidan shared a grin and, for a moment, it felt like Carla had always been a part of them, that their big sister had been there their whole lives.

“Well, I mean,” Carla continued, “Aidan's a bit of a knob, but he'll do.”

“Oi!” Aidan protested while his sisters continued to laugh at him.


	2. Kate, Sophie

The music thumped. Kate Connor felt it rattle her bones, felt it make her ears ring. Some obnoxious dance remix that was only getting on her nerves.

What had happened to her quiet night in the pub? Oh, yeah… Rosie Webster.

“Don’t be so boring” and “Are all lesbians past their prime at 26?” were the first of many insults disguised as gentle cajoling. You would think Sophie would be able to resist her sister by now, see the Bad Ideas coming from a mile off and give the rest of them plenty of warning.

And yet, here Kate was, in a gay bar on a Wednesday night, not long after discovering her ex-fiance was a bit mental and attempting to frame someone for her own murder; out with a lesbian she had kissed once and instantly regretted, forced into it by her straight sister... The only one of the three who seemed to actually be having a good time as she danced the night away in the center of the dancefloor.

She swallowed down the last of her drink, heard a voice from beside her, sounding far away.

“WHAT?”

“I SAID, ‘DO YOU WANT ANOTHER DRINK’?”

“There's no need to shout,” said Kate, in the short din between the DJ changing one track for another. She smirked as Sophie rolled her eyes. “I'll get ‘em.”

Sophie didn't hear, but Kate picked up both their glasses and pushed her way through the dancing crowd to the bar. Ordered more drinks and cast her eyes around the club. Apart from the Webster sisters, there was no one here she recognised.

In Spain, it had always been the same crowd - she liked that about gay bars. Since moving back to Manchester with Dad, she hadn't been out much. There hadn't been any point, not when she was with Caz, planning a wedding. Planning a life.

Thinking about Caz brought a stab of pain to Kate's chest and she pushed all thoughts of Caz away, tried not to dwell on that life that could have been.

A near miss, Sophie would probably say. But Kate could still remember the good times, the love that had been so new and pure for those first few months, the longing when they were apart and the feeling of safety and home when they were together. She had seen, had known Caz’s good side, even of Sophie never would.

“Would you look at this?” said Sophie in disgust when Kate finally got back to the table. It took skill weaving through that crowd without spilling a drop and Kate smiled proudly to herself.

Putting down their drinks, Kate looked to where Sophie was staring. And there was the missing Webster sister, wearing the bare minimum to still be allowed in the club, dancing with some bloke-

_ Snogging _ some bloke.

“Typical,” said Kate. “Only two straight people in here and they pull.”

“I'm not drunk enough for this.” Sophie grabbed her vodka and Coke and downed it in a few short gulps.

“Does this mean we can go home?” asked Kate, watching as Rosie disappeared with her new friend. Even over the blaring music, she sounded too hopeful.

“Can't believe I'm about to say this,” said Sophie wearily, “but Rosie was right. We  _ are _ boring.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Kate defensively. In her opinion, there was nothing remotely boring about a bottle of wine and binge watching  _ Orange is the New Black. _

Alone…

_ Again. _

“Come on,” said Sophie with a smirk as she grabbed Kate’s wrist - careful not to touch hands, Kate noted with a pang of guilt. “Let's dance.”

Kate quickly finished her drink and let Sophie pull her towards the dance floor.

The song was one she knew and liked and it was easy to get into the rhythm of it, to sway her hips and let everything go. Nothing but the music. No Caz. No fake murders and failed relationships. No stupid kiss that meant more to one than the other.

No Sophie, no Kate…

She closed her eyes. The dark, the thumping bass. That was all that mattered.

Her ears would ring in time with the headache in the morning, her legs would ache, but still Kate kept on dancing, through one song and the next, until they all became a blur of noise.

She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes. Found Sophie staring back at her.

Kate knew that look. She had seen that look before. Sitting on a couch in her flat, anger and accusations lingering between them. Both of them leaning in even though everything inside Kate was screaming at her not to. 

“I need another drink,” Kate blurted and didn't wait to check if Sophie had heard before making a run for the bar.

This was definitely a Bad Idea.

And whose fault was that? Rosie bloody Webster. Kate doubted Sophie would be giving her  _ that _ look if her sister was dancing between them. She just had to go pull and swan off with some bloke… Almost like she had planned it.

Kate shook her head. Rosie Webster wasn't exactly known for being a scheming mastermind. But, then again, how well could you really know a person? Just look at Caz.

It always came back to Caz. The wound still fresh, still raw and hurting when she least expected it.

What the fuck was she doing here? She wasn't ready to move on, but didn't want to keep thinking about Caz either. It hurt too much.

She reached the bar and ordered a drink.

About two more drinks away from doing something stupid, from giving into that look and letting Sophie take her home. 

_ Fuck it,  _ she thought and ordered a double instead.

She swallowed it down in one go, could barely taste the alcohol but knew the buzz would kick in soon. The dancing had sobered her up a little, yet not for much longer. 

“She your girlfriend then?” said a voice in Kate's ear.

She swung around, not recognising the woman; her deep red hair standing out stark against her pale face. There was that instant pull of attraction, heightened by the alcohol; her body’s anticipation outweighing any sense of caution and sanity she might be considering.

A glance at the dance floor: Sophie was moving through the crowd, eyes alert and sober and looking for Kate.

How easy it would be to give into temptation, to let the hurt and loneliness win and use Sophie to-

But that would be it, wouldn't it? She'd be using Sophie. Someone who was supposed to be her mate. Someone she knew fine well had some sort of feelings for her and Kate had no right to go messing with her head.

“Nope,” said Kate and turned back to the redhead, gave her her most winning smile; the one that had made Caz weak at the knees, made Caz  _ hers. _ “I'm all yours.”

“You don't remember me, do you?”

Kate blinked. She wasn't so drunk that her memory was going dodgy but she could swear she'd never seen the redhead before in her life.

“Few months ago… you were engaged.” She glanced at the finger where Kate's ring had been not too long ago. “Not anymore though.”

The woman smiled and Kate felt her cheeks burn with a blush - the usual embarrassment at someone finding her attractive combined with the horror that she  _ still _ couldn't remember meeting this woman before.

But why would she remember? The redhead knew she had been engaged and back then, Kate only had eyes and heart for Caz. Until it all went wrong.

A quick look around, but no sign of Sophie. Perhaps she had given up looking. Or she had found Kate, saw her being chatted up and left… That swell of guilt again in her gut and she had to remind herself she and Sophie were just friends, that she didn't owe her anything.

The reminder didn't help.

“No ring now,” said the redhead who Kate still couldn't remember, “does that mean I can buy you a drink?”

“No” was ready on the tip of her tongue, but something stopped it from escaping. What harm was there in one drink? In a little mutual flirting?

She could forget about Caz for a few hours and no one would get hurt. She wouldn't have to look at Sophie and feel that pang of regret, the guilt that she didn't feel the same way.

“Alright then,” said Kate. “One drink.”

One drink became two, then three and soon Kate forgot all about Sophie and Caz and what might have been.


	3. Kate, Rana

“D’you ever just question your life choices and wonder why the fuck?”

Kate blinked out of her daze and stared at Rana across the table. “Huh?”

Rana leaned over, lowering her voice so the rest of the Rovers’ punters couldn't hear. “We're the youngest people in here. It's pathetic.”

As usual, Rana was dressed like she was ready to walk down a catwalk. High heels, jeans so tight they left nothing to the imagination, low cut top that spilled out a generous view of cleavage as she leaned over. Kate forced herself to swallow some wine and look away. Not cool to stare at the best of times, especially not cool when the person she was staring at was her friend and spoken for. Oh, and  _ straight. _

Kate shrugged and glanced across the bar. Apart from the two of them, there was only one other table that was occupied; Audrey and Rita and the rest of Coronation Street’s over sixty crowd. At the bar stood a couple Kate didn't recognise, but they were closer to sixty than Kate and Rana’s age.

So maybe Rana had a point…

“Still early on a Friday,” said Kate, keeping her gaze carefully at eye level. “Could still pick up.”

Rana rolled her eyes. “Yeah, maybe Norris’ll be in later and do us a strip tease.”

Kate shuddered. “So  _ not _ an image I needed in my head, thanks.”

Rana smirked.

“We could always head to the bistro.”

“You really wanna be the kind of person that spends all their free time at work?”

“Fair point.” Plus the drinks were more expensive. And she'd end up wanting to lend a hand… yeah definitely not a good idea.

“Let's go into town.” Before the protests could leave Kate's mouth, Rana reached over and grabbed her hands.  _ “Please.” _

A smile twitched on Kate's lips. It was hard to say no when Rana was pouting at her. “I'm skint. Besides, don't you have a hubby to go home to?”

Rana waved a hand dismissively. “He's working. Come on, I haven't had a night out in ages.”

One of Rana’s hands was still in hers and Kate felt her skin burn hot.  _ Too much wine or not enough?  _ Anymore could be dangerous.

Kate resisted. She hadn't been on a night out in ages either, but she had no desire for the inevitable hangover that would come the next morning.

“If you don't come with me,” said Rana, putting on a mock voice full of despair and woe, “it’ll be a night on the couch with Yasmeen and Antiques Roadshow reruns.  _ Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.” _

Kate snorted. “Since when are you a Star Wars fan?”

“Since Zee made me watch them all,” said Rana with a grin. “Don't make me use the force on you.”

Kate rolled her eyes, but could feel herself caving in. There was something about Rana that made her want to drop everything and say  _ yes. _ The way she could just look at you as if you were the only important thing in the world. Made you want to get down on your knees and give her everything. But Kate knew it was just the years of flirting to get what she wanted, that deep down, it really meant nothing. More the fool for all the blokes who fell for it. More the fool  _ Kate. _

Because it wasn't just the casual flirting, the fun banter. She  _ liked _ Rana and she relished this alone time, without Alya or Zee to get in the way. Because with the others there always seemed to be  _ more, _ like Rana was putting on an act. The girl she had been at university when she was around Alya. The woman - the wife - she thought Zee wanted her to be. When it was just the two of them, Kate saw all that and more. And just when she thought she'd figured out the real Rana Nazir, she'd go and do or say something that would completely floor her. 

Like quote Star Wars.

Or drag her to a gay bar.

Because that was where they ended up. After Kate caved and Rana squealed in delight, squeezing her hand and dragging her out of the pub, climbing into a taxi and off into town.

“Are you sure?” Kate asked, lingering outside the doorway and ignoring the bouncer who was giving her the evil eye.

When it had been the three of them, Kate hadn't cared how it looked to be with two straight girls in the gayest spot in town. But now it was just her and Rana… it felt weird. Like she was breaking some sort of rule.

Rana rolled her eyes and grabbed Kate’s hand, dragging her inside out of the cold. Maybe she just wanted a night free of being hit on by gross blokes.

Yeah… that definitely must be it.

“First round’s on me,” Rana tossed over her shoulder and Kate followed her to the bar. Rana didn't ask what she wanted, just went up and ordered and the bar was too noisy for Kate to hear what she asked for. But Kate didn't mind; she and Rana had been out together plenty of times now and Rana knew what she liked. And also what could get her drunk…

“Tequila?” Kate raised an eyebrow.

“Don't be a wuss,” said Rana and passed Kate one of the six shots the barman set out in front of her.

“Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk,” said Kate.

Rana just smirked at her, licked the back of her hand and poured some salt on it. Just a flick of her tongue, but Kate's eyes couldn't look away and the image of it burned into her brain. Suddenly, the bar seemed to get ten times warmer and she couldn't stop her mind from picturing that tongue licking other things.

_ Not cool,  _ Kate admonished herself; forced her gaze away and did her own slammer. Salt, tequila, lime. Each taste worse than the last.

Kate grimaced. “Whoever invented this has no taste buds.” But she did her other two shots anyway. By the time she was squeezing the juice out of her last wedge of lime, she could feel the buzz of tequila thrumming through her veins.

Great thing about tequila: it gave her a boost of energy that made her want to dance all night. Worst thing about tequila: the guaranteed hangover the next morning. Rana was so buying her breakfast - a bacon buttie was always the first step to a successful hangover cure.

It took a minute for her brain to catch up with her thought process. Rana buying her breakfast… As if they were going to go home together, spend the night with each other…

Kate shivered and thought about Rana’s tongue again.

Another bad thing about tequila: it made her horny as fuck.

“You alright?” Rana had that concerned look in her eyes. The one that screamed  _ I'm a nurse! Now tell me what's wrong. _

It was sweet, how caring she was. And she wasn't overbearing about it. Sometimes just a light touch, sometimes a small smile or even just the openness of her eyes. All these small things designed to put a person at ease. But they weren't tricks, not something she bad been trained to do. They were all just Rana and they made you trust her, made you want to open up.

In her head, Kate snorted. Open up? Yeah, right. That would go down  _ so  _ well.

_ Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just having some explicit lesbian thoughts. No big deal. _

Except it was always going to be a big deal. Rana was supposed to be off limits. Firmly in that category of “straight, married friend" - emphasis on the straight and married.

Kate wasn't blind, though and it wasn't the first time she had found a friend attractive. Usually she could stamp it down before it developed into a full blown crush. And anyway, finding out someone was straight was usually a huge turn off.

So why the fuck wasn't it the same with Rana?

She was tempted to blame the tequila, but she couldn't easily forget the feel of Rana’s hands in hers at the Rovers. And she had  _ eyes _ and Rana was, well… hotter than any gay girl she had ever seen. Didn't help that a brief bit of hand holding was the most thrilling action she'd had in months.

“Just gonna pop to the loo,” said Kate and disappeared so fast Rana had to be thinking she was going to throw up or something.

Throwing up certainly felt like a good idea. Maybe with the tequila out of her system she could better control her thoughts and keep a lid on the more dangerous ones. But she didn't feel sick - that would come later - instead she locked herself in a stall and forced in some deep breaths.

Yep, definitely beyond weird it just being the two of them at a gay bar.

Kate leaned forward, resting her forehead on the cool door. It cleared her head a bit, but she still had the urge to slam her head against it instead, knock some sense into herself.

“Get a grip,” she muttered and someone in the next stall called out something in response. Kate ignored them.

She pulled out her phone. Maybe there would be an emergency and she would have an excuse to leave.

Nothing.

Kate sighed. She could make something up, but she had never been a very good liar. Besides, it didn't feel right doing that to Rana.

Another long exhale and Kate felt herself steadying.

Okay. Tonight was no big deal. Just out with a friend. Her straight friend whose idea it had been to come to a gay bar…

Kate let out a groan, feeling stupid for reading so much into nothing. Rana was just being friendly, bringing Kate somewhere where she would feel comfortable. Maybe even had plans to play wingwoman later and hook Kate up with some random stranger.

Okay, that made sense. That she could hold onto and let go of dumb gay thoughts that were only going to get her into trouble.

She unlatched the door. A massive queue had formed during her little freak out and she quickly washed her hands for appearances sake before heading back out to the thumping music of the bar. The place was more crowded now and Kate felt lost among the throng. She headed back to where she had left Rana.

A flash of red. Kate froze.

_ Oh shit. _

The redhead from a few months ago… Who she'd let get her drunk and ended up going home with… Abandoning Sophie in the club… The redhead whose name she still couldn't remember…

It was the Sophie part that bothered her more than anything. She had sent her a text the next morning after fleeing the strange flat in an even stranger part of town. Head pounding and that drag of regret - bordering on shame - that always came with a one night stand. Her text had been a bumbled apology, an offer for pizza at her place later to make up for disappearing on her. Sophie had replied about six hours later, her excuse as thin as Kate’s resolve had been after a few drinks and an attractive woman looking her way.

_ Shit. Shit!  _ Hadn't there been vague promises of a future date? An “I'll text ya" in amongst the awkwardness of extracting herself from in between a stranger's legs.

This was why she shouldn't drink and flirt. It rarely led to anything good.

Kate ducked her head before she could be seen, realised she was too late, and dashed towards Rana’s side at the bar.

“I need a massive massive favour,” said Kate breathlessly. She gripped Rana's forearm desperately with both hands and could only imagine how wild her eyes looked.

She knew the tequila was making her far more dramatic than the situation really required, but she couldn't help it. There was a guilty twinge in her gut as Rana’s eyes softened.

“What's wrong?”

“Incoming drunken mistake - possibly a double mistake, I don't remember the first time - and I don't want it to happen a third. So…” She tried to grin,  _ no big deal,  _ but she felt she was grimacing more than anything. It was definitely the tequila talking. The tequila that had her freaking out about the redhead -  _ seriously, what the fuck is her name?  _ \- and it was  _ definitely _ the tequila that made her brave enough to ask Rana something she knew she was going to regret far more than any random drunken one (or two?) nights with a stranger. 

“Pretend to be my date?”

Oh yeah, tequila was so not her friend tonight.

For several seconds, Rana said nothing. Her eyes glanced in the general direction of where Kate's ex one night stand must be by now. The seconds seemed to last forever and Kate knew she should have kept her mouth shut.  _ Idiot. _ Why the fuck hadn't she just left when she had the chance?

Rana still said nothing, but she didn't say no either. Didn't walk away, pissed off that Kate had overstepped their friendship and was now never going to speak to her again.

Instead, she looped an arm through Kate's, tugged her close until Kate was pressed up against her side.

She could smell Rana’s perfume, could feel the warmth of her seep through their clothes. What would it feel like to have all of Rana pressed up against her? She didn't have time to speculate as a familiar voice called out to her.

“Katie! I thought it was you.”

Kate cringed. She didn't remember much from that night, but she did remember the overuse of  _ Katie _ and how much it had gotten on her nerves. It made her sound like she was a five year old in pigtails.

Rana mouthed “Katie" at her, amusement making her eyes sparkle and her lips twitch.

“Who…”

“This is Rana,” said Kate quickly. “My-"

“Girlfriend,” said Rana and Kate stiffened in shock.

_ Girlfriend.  _ The sound of it coming from Rana’s mouth was too much. This was well beyond basic attraction set free by too much booze. This was a full blown, gigantic crush.

“Oh.” The redhead’s voice had gone steely now, her eyes hard as they stared at Rana.

“Yeah,” said Rana, dipping her head closer to Kate, hair tickling her cheek. She could feel Rana's breath on her neck and it sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. “We've been dating, oh… A few weeks now. Isn't that right, babe?”

_ Babe. _

Kate wanted to groan, wanted to scream. Rana’s arm had curled around her shoulder, her fingers playing lightly with the ends of Kate's hair. It felt good.  _ Too _ good.

“I see.” There was no flirty smile now. No “Katie" to make Kate wince. Just a glare in Rana’s direction. It made Kate's gut swell with protectiveness and before she knew it, before she could stop it, her arm slithered around Rana’s waist, pulling her in closer. 

It felt like her hand was on fire where it rested on Rana’s hip. The perfect balance of sharp bone and soft curves. An image floated through her brain: both her hands on either hip, lifting Rana up onto the bar, the kitchen counter in her flat, any flat surface would do, really; her squeezing her way in between Rana's legs. Their lips moving to meet each other…

_ Fuck. _

“We were just going, actually,” said Kate, her voice too high, too obvious. So not a good liar. Time to get the hell out of here. She tried to move, but Rana was holding on tight, in no hurry to go anywhere or let her go. What was she playing at? How far was she willing to take this?

Kate tried to swallow, couldn't. Could barely get any air in her lungs. Her mouth was too dry, her hands too clammy and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was surprised it wasn't noticeable.

Maybe she was about to get her answer - her stupid mistake of a one night stand wouldn't take the hint. Both dread and anticipation made her stomach lurch, each fighting for dominance and Kate wasn't sure which one she wanted to win.

_ Friend, married, straight.  _ A mantra in her head.

But it did no good. With Rana so close, with Rana  _ touching  _ her, it was hard to think straight.

Not that she ever did anything straight.

Kate almost burst out into hysterical laughter, only just managing to stop herself by biting her lip.

Red-Haired-Wouldn’t-Catch-A-Hint-Girl asked to buy them both a drink. Kate barely heard her. All her senses were focused on every inch of her that was touching Rana; the feel of her sending a jolt up through her nerves until her brain was screaming with it.

“We're good, thanks.  _ Kate _ and I are going.” Rana’s voice was firmer now, eyes flashing angrily as she mistook Kate's internal freak out for sheer uncomfortableness at this persistent and unwanted advance. Another pang of guilt, and something warm and fluttery in her gut at the idea of Rana defending her. “C’mon, babe.”

With one last hard look, Rana lead Kate out of the bar, arms still firmly looped through each other. She didn't let go once they were outside, just led Kate a little ways down the street. Looked behind her, checking the coast was clear and burst into laughter.

Kate smiled, but it only flickered across her lips. She made herself wriggle out of Rana’s grip, even though she didn't want to.

“That was quite the performance,” said Kate. Her voice wasn't exactly back to normal, but it would do. “Thanks. I know that must have been awkward.”

A dismissive wave. “Don't be daft. That was fun.”

Once again, Kate wondered how far she would have taken it, wished she hadn't been so quick to say they were leaving.

_ Friend, married, straight. _

“I think I missed my calling,” said Rana. “Shoulda been an actress.”

“Yeah,” Kate agreed. But it was a thin sort of agreement. In another life, maybe… Maybe Rana would single. Maybe Rana would be gay.

But not this life. 

It was like the cool Manchester air only just decided now to hit her in the face with some clarity. Her brain was still a muddled mess, but at least the lust had dampened, sobered her up.

No more tequila for awhile. And maybe no Rana either, not without a chaperone.

But that was stupid, ridiculous. Kate was acting like some sort of out of control hormonal teenager. Okay, so she had a crush. Big deal. This time next week she'll have come to her senses, been flashed a cute smile by some customer in the bistro, tipped extravagantly and then she'd be over it. New crush to get rid of the old one.

Where was the sense in shutting Rana out? She hadn't done anything wrong. All she'd been was a good mate, there for Kate with no questions asked.

“C’mon,” said Kate and relooped her arm through Rana’s in what she told herself was only a friendly gesture. “Let's go get some chips.”


End file.
